


Pay No Attention to the Man Behind the Curtain

by storybored



Series: Batfamily appreciation week [6]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: But they’re curious, Gen, They’re sweet guys that love their boss, and he’s scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: The militia is curious about the man behind the mask, like did he come in to existence with this fully formed kill the Bat complex or did something happen to him?





	Pay No Attention to the Man Behind the Curtain

Some of the militia huddled around one of the lunch tables, talking about the Knight. If you got caught it was a one way ticket to getting used as an example for the next training session for the Knight, meaning he kicked your ass til he thought you learned your lesson or the people he was training picked up the move. Longest session lasted a good 6 hours and the Knight didn’t ever start to look tired,”Anybody know how old he is?”  
Stevens looked up,”You ever hear him talk? Mid to late 20s is my guess.”  
O’Brian shook his head,”What fucking 20 year olds do you know that are that angry? He’s older probably our age. Youngest I’m will be to go is 30.”  
Stevens shot O’Brian a dirty look,”Fine then, he’s still young and angry.”  
Roberts put a hand between them,”Okay we settled the age, where do you think he’s from?”  
Santiago looked up from his game of solitaire,”Gotham, he’s pretty open about it. It’s how he knows so much about the Bat.”  
Stevens looked vaguely annoyed, like someone dealing with petulant children,”No I meant do you think he just appeared a full grown angry adult or do you think he had a bad run in with the bat?”  
O’Brian spoke again,”My money is on an injured soldier. Why else hide your face?”  
Santiago snorted,”Arkham inmate?”  
The three other men stared at him causing him to look back up from his card game,”What? I grew up there my dad used to work for Falcone.”  
A mechanical voice made the four of them stiffen,”I heard that he sold his parents out to the mob.”  
Stevens and Roberts turned to look behind them and saw the Arkham sigil, O’Brian spoke first, chuckling awkwardly,”Hey Boss, hope we didn’t disrespect you or anything…..”  
The Knight cocked his head, the blue slits boring a hole into O’Brian’s head, the silence made the four men begin to shift uncomfortably, he finally spoke causing the men to flinch at the softness of his voice the modulator barely being able to change it,”It’s only natural to be curious about the man behind the mask. I suggest you stop looking, you won’t like what you find.”  
The men let the information watch over them as the Knight walked off, to scare the crap out of whoever else was in the lunchroom. The men let out a collective breathe, Roberts looked at Santiago,”You think that story is true?”  
“Look, man, I barely talked to my father growing up. It could be, it couldn’t be. It’s Gotham weird shit has been know to happen.”


End file.
